Kryptonians
The Kryptonians (also known as Lorviians to the Ko'erst ) were a critically endangered species, far advanced than Humans, that were destroyed when their home planet, Krypton, exploded from the instability of its core due to being harvested for power. Kryptonians gain incredible superpowers when exposed to the radiation of a Yellow Star, much richer in radiation than that of their native Red Star - providing their cells with an energy they can harness to perform extraordinary power. History Kryptonians were once born naturally, but this idea seemed irreverent to the Kryptonian Law Council, and they ultimately decided to make fetuses underwater in orbs within Genesis Chambers (monitored by Aquabots), which provided gave them all they needed to survive until birth. They perfected this using a Growth Codex, which contained the genetic makeup of every Kryptonian born this way. Some time later, Kryptonian scientists decided to travel to distant planets in order to expand their influence throughout the cosmos, with some even leaving their Scout Ships (equipped with Genesis Chambers of their own) on these planets. In order to survive, these Kryptonian colonists would utilize World Engines to alter these planets' biospheres, making them compatible with the newcomers. The Kryptonian Law Council decided to take energy from their planet's core to power their weapons and vehicles, heedless of the inevitable horrible consequences of such a choice, despite the warnings that Jor-El, the foremost scientist of the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, gave them. This rendered Krypton's core unstable, which would imminently induce it to implode, making Krypton's destruction an inevitability. Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van gave birth to a child through natural means, being the first (and ultimately, the last) Kryptonian couple to do so in centuries. They named the child Kal-El. Meanwhile, Jor-El had begun to notice the increasingly unstable core (as he had once predicted), so he resolved to speak with the Law Council once more, giving them one final warning of Krypton's impending destruction, letting them know that is would be completely their fault, and requesting permission to use the Growth Codex. However, the council hearing that ultimately cut short, interrupted by General Zod and his radical Sword of Rao loyalists invading the council. Zod proceeded to promptly murder High Eminence Ro-Zar, and attempted to recruit his former friend Jor-El to his cause of severing the "degenerative bloodlines" that had lead Krypton to ruin. Jor-El, however, is quick to decline Zod's offer and is taken into custody by Tor-An, but, with some help from Kelex, Jor-El manages to defeat Tor-An and the other guards, and run off to retrieve the Codex (with the help of his war kite H'Raka). He succeeds, and proceeds to bond the genetic information stored within the Codex to the cells of his son Kal-El. Jor-El and Lara then tearfully part with Kal-El, whom they place within a small starship, equipped with a Phantom Drive. Shortly thereafter, however, General Zod and the Sword of Rao arrive at the House of El Citadel in order to stop Jor-El, and re-obtain the Codex. Zod, making it into the Citadel's interior, engages his former friend in a vicious duel, in a desperation to stop him. Jor-El, however, manages to defeat him, and knock him to the ground. Zod then proceeded to beg Lara not to launch the ship, but she ignored his pleas, desperate to send her son off to a safe world. Enraged at his failure, General Zod proceeded to murder Jor-El, much to Lara's dismay. However, at that very moment, the Sword of Rao was finally surrounded by the Sapphire Guards, who arrested them and took them before the reinstated Law Council. Due to their crimes of murder and high treason, the Sword of Rao were sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning within the fearsome Phantom Zone (aboard the Black Zero prison ship). However, only several days later, Jor-El's prediction would come true, as Krypton's core finally imploded, leading to the destruction of the planet, the deaths of all on it, as well as the scattering of numerous shards of Kryptonite through space. Anatomy The Kryptonian body structure is almost identical to that of humans. They are adapted to survive in an atmosphere much harsher and gravity much stronger than Earth's. In the planet Krypton's orbit or near a red sun, Kryptonians would have physical attributes nearly identical to humans. But if on a planet that has an atmosphere similar to Earth's or near a yellow sun, they would have many new abilities. *'Solar Battery': Kryptonians' cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of their powers and abilities. Their cells also store solar energy as well, allowing them to retain their powers under roofed structures or even at night, although they eventually need a yellow sun to recharge their powers. Kryptonians can also absorb solar energies from stars of other spectral clases. Direct exposure to sunlight can allow a Kryptonian to instantly heal and recover at a cellular level from seemingly any of their weaknesses, giving them powerful healing and regenerative capabilities. **'Super Strength': As adults, Kryptonians are able to carry more than 1,000,000 tons and can create shockwaves with their strikes. **'Super Speed': Kryptonians can run and fly at speeds faster than military aircraft. Superman generally uses his super speed while flying. **'Invulnerability': Kryptonians' bodies are nearly invulnerable. Missiles and bullets have no effect on them. **'Super Vision': They also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. ***'Telescopic Vision': Kryptonians have the ability to focus their vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ***'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub-atomic level. ***'X-Ray Vision': So far, it appears Kryptonians can see through anything. Kryptonians are able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them, possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. **'Heat Vision': Kryptonians have the ability to generate extremely hot light or radiation or fiery beams of intense heat energy, both from the eyes. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of fiery energy being shot from their eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Kryptonians to work undetected. This radiation-like form is not as powerful as the concentrated energy beam form, as it can only super heat targets, while the beam form can destroy entire buildings with explosive force. **'Super Hearing': Kryptonians have incredible hearing, allowing them to hear extreme variances of sounds and frequencies, thus allowing them to pick up noises from across the globe. They have shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. For example, Clark Kent was able to hear Alfred's voice through Bruce Wayne's earpiece when near him. **'Flight': Kryptonians can fly at supersonic speeds in any direction. It appears that Kryptonians could also cut their hair as easily as humans while under a yellow sun. If a Kryptonian stay on a planet with a yellow sun and a nitrogen rich atmosphere from birth, such as Superman did for the entirety of his life, their bodies will reject atmospheres similar to Krypton's, such as when Superman passed out on Zod's ship, Black Zero. Weaknesses Non-superpowered Kryptonians are as physically mortal and weak as humans. However, even superpowered Kryptonians have vulnerabilities that can harm and kill them. * Kryptonite: 'Possiblty the most well-known weakness of Kryptonians, Kryptonite is a radioactive mineral that can bypass a Kryptonian's invulnerability and has crippling, painful and even lethal effects to them as normal radiation has on humans, albeit that it only affects a Kryptonian that is in its immediate presence; otherwise, a Kryptonian can recover from it with only slightly lingering effects. Kryptonite degrades the cells of Kryptonians, causing them to degenerate and decay upon contact with the deadly mineral. Symptoms of a Kryptonian in the presence of Kryptonite, as well as its light or radiation, are somewhat fever-like, namely but not possibly limited to: nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, great amounts of pain, and loss or near-loss of consciousness. It is enough to weaken and even remove their powers, leaving them as weak as a human, if not weaker. Physical damage caused by Kryptonite remains long after exposure to it. Direct exposure to sunlight can immediately allow any lasting effects of Kryptonite to be undone. * 'Red Sun: ''' Light and radiation from a red sun similar to Krypton's can completely remove a Kryptonians powers for as long as they are exposed to it, reducing them to a physical state similar to humans. In an red sun environment, such as the artificial one on Black Zero and at least most other space-faring Kryptonian vessels, Kryptonians are as weak as humans, similar to how they are back on Krypton. * '''Sensory Overload: '''A Kryptonian can be crippled and overwhelmed by their own supernatural senses, such as their X-ray vision and hearing. For example, after Superman damaged Zod's helmet (thus forcing the latter to remove it), Zod was overwhelmed by all his senses manifesting as once, which was too much for him to handle. However, as Zod himself stated, this weakness is only temporal, and can be overcome permanently via honing their senses. * '''Mental Block: '''A Kryptonian can subconsciously or unconsciously suppress their powers due to isolation (in Kal-El's case while he was still learning who he truly was) and not accepting or understanding themselves or their powers. While still being incredibly powerful, this can cause a Kryptonian to not be able to control or access the full scale of their powers, to the point where they can strain when using their strength to its full limits, even temporarily collapsing from great effort, and have lesser physical resilience that allows them to be knocked out by explosions (such as when Faora Hu-Ul was knocked out by a missile) or structures collapsing on them. Limitations include the inability to use more innate powers such as flight and (in Kal-El's case) their heat vision being limited to creating light and radiation with extreme heat. By gaining self acceptance and understanding, Kryptonians can overcome this weakness permanently and thus gain access to their full powers. * '''Beings Of Equal Power: '''Kryptonians can be harmed and killed by another one of their kind, or another being with similarly incalculable strength, due to the extreme force generated by such an opponent being enough to break through their invulnerability. However, it takes a Kryptonian's full effort to kill another and the easiest way for one do so is by breaking the neck, while other injuries and lasting effects of them are not as easy to inflict. Most Kryptonians have only shown the strength to simply knock another unconscious without killing them or causing lasting damage. * 'Nuclear Explosions: '''It is shown that either a nuclear explosion, its radiation, or a combination of the two can cause a Kryptonian to desiccate, their skin to be almost completely disintegrated, and them being left in an almost corpse-like state. This seems to nearly kill them or leave them unconsciousness. However, direct exposure to sunlight allows a Kryptonian to quickly and completely heal and recover from this and regain consciousness. Language and Culture Kryptonians have many similarities to humans. Kryptonians speak English, as many species do. It is possible but unlikely that Humans learned the language from the Kryptonians. Kryptonian spelling, however, is different from any other species. Their language is referred to as "Kryptonian", obviously after their race. They usually dress in skintight suits that have their family emblem on the chest. In battle they wear armor that also has their family emblem on the chest. Kryptonian women sometimes also wear earrings, like humans do. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or more intelligent to be a better scientist. When the Kryptonians Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van conceived a child naturally, it was considered illegal. Societal Factions Krypton's population all belong to a certain Guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. The main guilds are the: * Kryptonian Artisan Guild * Kryptonian Laborer Guild * Kryptonian Mediator Guild * Kryptonian Thinker Guild *Kryptonian Warrior Guild Technology *'Liquid Geo: A liquid metal that is used for holographic projections in a variety of roles. *'Growth Codex': A technology that is able to grow new Kryptonians from a genetic piece of genetic matter. *'Kal-El's Infant Starship': A custom built ship used by Jor-El to send his infant son to safety from the planet's destruction. *'Fortress of Solitude': A scout ship used by Kryptonian Pioneers to Earth; it once contained the Super Suit, Kal-El's signature uniform, which he wears as Superman. *'Black Zero': A prison ship designed by Jor-El, which that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him and his loyalists from Krypton's destruction. *'Command Key': A key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solitude. *'Dropship': A beetle-looking dropship used for a number of roles; it is very fast and agile. *'Service Robots': Mechanical robots that serve the wealthy families of Krypton with any needs. *'Energy Lance': A sword-like weapon used, utilized by the Sapphire Guards. *'Phantom Zone': A fearsome dimension located in subspace, utilized as a prison. *'Phantom Zone Projector': The projector created by Jor-El, that opens a miniature singularity to the Phantom Zone. *'Gunship': A large heavily weaponised gunship aerial combat vehicle. *'Attack Ship': An attack and transport aerial vehicle. *'Hammerhead': A large aerial combat vehicle. *'World Engine': A powerful, very technologically-advanced terraforming machine. It is activated at one end of a planet that works cooperatively with a ship at the opposite end. *'Breather': Headwear worn to protect Kryptonians from any hazardous atmosphere and keep them from experiencing a sensory overload. *'Energy Rifle': A rifle based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their only and primary rifle. *'Energy Pistol': A pistol based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their primary and only sidearm. *'Phantom Drive': An engine that is capable of vast interstellar travel by the means of manipulating a black hole. References